Graphene has been suggested as a promising candidate material for electronics development. Most notably, graphene has the desirable combination of high charge-carrier mobility coupled with high current stability, temperature stability, and thermal conductivity. However, the (semi-)metallic character of graphene and the absence of an electronic bandgap have so far impeded the development of a graphene-based switch. Strategies to open up a graphene bandgap involve single- or multi-step modifications by physical and chemical means. Alternative, simpler routes to silicon-free electronic switches are based on known inherent semiconductors. One type of such materials are a class of triazine- (and possibly heptazine-) based graphitic carbon nitrides. A need exists for such materials and the methods to make them.
A need also exists for workable/formable materials having desirable properties such as hardness and light weight.